Dark Wishes
by RaionNoChi
Summary: Toadette is tired,of these long and boring days. She wants to make adventure, but mario and luigi always saves the world from Bowser. She wish to become strong, but what will happen if her wish come true, when the mushroom kingdom is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first fanfic. I'm French, so I'm really sorry if my English his bad, but I accept every advises. I hope you enjoy it! Have a nice time, reading my story!**

In the space, there was on a little planet a big castle, six people had met inside ,in the throne room, a princess sitting on her throne got up, her red look drilled the darkness of the castle, she descended the steps of her throne, the noises of her heels resounded in the silence as a drop of water which falls in a puddle. She looked at the five other dark silhouettes around her, and chuckled.

"Stop laughing and tell us why you brought us here!" the wide silhouette said, crossing his arm and stamping with his right foot.

The princess stopped laughing and looked at her guest.

"Welcome everyone. I'm the Princess Shroom. I invited you all in my places to finalize my plan." after saying that the princess raise her right hand and an image of the mushroom kingdom appears in front of everyone.

"You want the mushroom kingdom? We all tried to conquer it, but we all fail, even in the dream world." says another wise silhouette with a big moustache pointing his scepter towards a bat silhouette.

"SCREEEK!Did you have a problem vith me? "The bat .asked

"We failed but this time it's different, because we got this!"  
Suddenly the image change when the princess raised her left hand.

"The star rod! We are in possession of the Star Rod?! "a small silhouette said on his flying platform

"No, but with his help, it will be no problem."  
The princess pointed the smallest silhouette in the room, everyone was surprised.

"You're kidding right! Why he will help us? "The wise silhouette asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure of his loyalty, and now the mushroom kingdom will become my new planet!" the princess said.

"Easy to say, but vhat do ve do vith those stupid plumbers? "The bat asked

"When the star rod will be ours, there will be no more problem."  
The princess laughed. Her laughter froze the blood of her guest and broke the heavy silence of the space, finally the other silhouette join her laughter, only the smallest silhouette remained silent.

The day only start in toad town, in this small town there was a young toadette dreaming about various adventures. She was preparing herself for today. She was going to see her best friend toad at the town plaza. She opened the door of her house and looked at the sky._ It is going to be a beautiful day today, not a single cloud in the horizon._ thought toadette_. _She runs up to the plaza, greeting all villagers on the ways. She passed in front of the club 69 and the club's bartender called her.

"Hello Toadette. Where are you going, running like that? "The bartender asked.

"Hello boss! I go to the plaza meeting toad."Toadette responded with a smile.

"I see, wait here, I have something for you."The bartender enter the club and came back with a little box and gave it to her.  
"Here, takes this cake with you."

"Boss, I did not ask for a cake, wait I'm going to pay you."Toadette said, giving her money to him.

"Don't worry, it's offered, for all the work you have done."The bartender said restoring her money.

"Thank you! Well I must get going, otherwise I will be late. Tomorrow I shall come to work."Toadette said.

She run off and arrived at the plaza. Toad was already here, and was waiting near the fountain. He noticed Toadette and greeting her.

"I'm sorry. I'm late, but I have a cake for you."Toadette said, giving the box to Toad.

"Don't worry. I just arrived, and thank for the cake."Toad responded with a smile.

"You should thank my boss for that." Toadette responded.

They start to eat the cake, and talk about everything and nothing. When they finished eating, they look at the sunny sky, still no cloud at the horizon.

"A normal day again, it's really boring."Toad finally said.

"Well, we can do nothing about that, and plus, even if something append, it's always Mario and Luigi, who saved the world, for us, we just have to sit and wait. We don't have any power. We're not heroes."Toadette said taking toad's hand.

"You're right. I must return to the castle, it's my turn to be the guard."Toad said and kisses Toadette on her cheek.

Toad runs off to the castle, and leaves Toadette. She decided to return home, she walk down the street looking at her feet. _Are we, useless? Mario and Luigi even peach can fight. Us, we can't do anything._ Toadette's thought were cut when everything went dark. She looks at the sky and sees a lot of dark cloud coming from peach's castle. _What's happening?_ She began to run in the direction of the castle, but she stop_. Wait, what I'm thinking? I can't do anything. I'm useless. Only Mario and Luigi can do something._ She walks away, a rain of fire balls start to fall, all house start to explode. Toadette panicked and run. _Another attack from Bowser?_ Toadette's thought were cut by a fire ball, which exploded near her. Everything went dark.

_Am I dead?_ Toadette opened her eyes, and she was in a dark area.  
_So death, look like that._ She sighed and suddenly a little shining white orb arrived near her.

"Help…me" The white orb said

"Help?" Toadette was surprised  
"I can't help you. I don't know what to do and where am I?

"Help…stars…wish…" The white orb said. Her light began to disappear.

"I want to help you, but look at me, go find Mario if you want help. I wish, I could be strong enough to help you."Toadette started to cry.

The light of the white orb became stronger, and wrapped Toadette's body.

…

…

_It's warm._

**Hope you enjoy my prologue, please review. Bowser and peach, don't appear in the prologue but don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter of my history. Thank you, for all your support.**

Toadette opened her eyes, everything was fuzzy. _Where I am? What happen?_ Her sight became clear. She tried to get up and, suddenly she realizes she was much taller, she looked at her arm, and they were much longer, same for her legs. Toadette panicked and looked around. First, she wasn't at toad town anymore. She saw a puddle, and run to it. She looked at her reflection and shouted. _I…I…I'm human._ Toadette was shocked. Her face was different, her eyes were like peach's eyes, but there color was different, they were pink. Her mushroom hair became long straight pink hair,but her hairstyle was still the same. She looked at her body, she was covered with mud. Her size was the same as peach. Her garments were the same, a pink dress with a red jacket with yellow border and brown shoes. Toadette tried to calm herself. _Okay…okay…so I'm human, but why? The white orb…did she do that? I said that, I want to become strong, so she transform me into a human, maybe with that body, I'm more stronger than before. Mario and Luigi are human and they are strong._ She looked at her reflection, and touched her chest. _They aren't big, but not small too, but it's strange to have…_

"Come…here." A voice interrupted Toadette's was a staff planted in the ground, near a destroyed tree. Toadette walked to the staff and grabbed it, suddenly she was in a white area in front of her was her?!

"Sorry, but I don't have a fixe form, so I took your appearance. I hope it's not disrupt you."The voice said.

"It's strange, but it's okay."Toadette said putting her right hand behind her head.

"I don't have a lot of time."The voice said.  
"The princess Shroom stole the star rod, and broke the star in five pieces, she has one of the piece, and the four other pieces to her subordinate."

"Okay, hold on! I get it, but why me? Mario is a hero not me."Toadette asked.

"Your magic… it's not like peach but it's really powerful, and Mario and Luigi don't have that kind of magic."The voice responded.

"I see, well, thank you." Toadette said.

"Why?" The voice asked.

"I always want to go out for adventure and my dream came true, so thank you." Toadette said with a smile. The other Toadette chuckled

"With the staff, you got some magic, but it's not really powerful, you need to collect the other pieces to gain power."The voice said.

Toadette looked at the top of the staff, there was a big circle the pieces of the star must be put in inside.

"I'm not surprised. I know what to do, but first. Do you know where the pieces are?" Toadette asked.

"Well, when you will be outside just take a look around." The voice finally said.

Suddenly, Toadette find herself in the same place, when she awake. _So I have to look around._ She looked everywhere, it was actually really easy to find. _Bowser's castle, I'm surprised, with my appearance it's going to be fun. _Toadette putted the staff on her back, and walked to the castle entrance. She knocked at the door. She waited a moment, and a goomba with a koopa opened the door.

"Hello miss, what do you want? The koopa said.

"Well, I just woke up here, and I'm lost. It's getting dark, so can I stay to your castle this night?"Toadette said, with a sad face.

The two guards turn around,and discussed. Toadette tried to listen.

"She's perfect…"  
"Do you think..?"  
"…meet him…"

_I don't understand. That make no sense, but the 'she's perfect'. I'm perfect for what. _The two guards turned to face Toadette. She acted like she heard anything.

"Okay, you can stay. Our king is really busy, so you can't meet him, but we shall inform him of your presence."The goomba said

"Thank you very much" Toadette responded._ Okay, but now I have to find a way for…_

"Bowser come here!" The koopa yelled. _Wait! They said that the king is busy, why they calling him?_

Bowser arrived at the castle's entrance, he was out of breath. He stood up, Toadette looked at his legs, and they were trembling. His arms and chest were covered with bandages._ What going on here? What happen to him?_

"What is it, sire?" Bowser asked

"The miss over here … I forgot to ask your name." The goomba asked

"My name…"_I can't tell them my real name, I need to find another name  
"_I'm…Alice."Toadette forced a laughter.

"Okay, well Bowser, Miss Alice will sleep at the castle this night. Can you take her to the room with pink door?"The koopa asked.

"Wait! Only Princess Peach sleeps in that room, no one else!"Bowser was angry. _Peach told me about that room, when she's kidnap Bowser always locks her in this room. She said that no one enter that room instead of Bowser or her. I wonder how the room looks like._

"Bowser! Take her to the room, and go see the king, now! The goomba ordered.

Bowser grabbed Toadette putted her on his shoulder, and run to the room. When they arrived bowser opened the door,lowered Toadette of his shoulder and went to the door.

"Bowser wait!" Toadette yelled. Bowser grabbed the door and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, its diner time and my…king don't like when I'm late."Bowser was sad, he closed the door behind him, leaving Toadette alone in the room."

_Well now, I can go explore the castle._ Toadette opened the door two guards were here.

"Sorry Miss Alice you can't leave this room." One of the guard said, when he noticed Toadette.

"But…Why? Toadette asked

"If the king sees you, he will be mad."The guard responded

"I need to take a shower, look at me."Toadette tried to find a way for leaving the room.

"Your room is equipped with everything. Your diner will arrive soon, so please make you self home."The guard guided Toadette inside the room, and closed the door.

_I'm stuck._ Toadette sighed. She decided to take a look around her room. _This bed is really big, but why…Oh I get it, Bowser really think that Peach will invited him in her bed._ She walked towards the fireplace, a giant portrait of peach was on the top of it. She noticed that a little pink light glow under her feet. She raised her right foot, and the light was gone. She putted her foot on the floor, and the pink light reappeared. _That really fun! I wonder how Bowser did this._ Toadette looked at the top of the room._ The space! No it's just magic…I think. There so many stars, it's really beautiful. It's like, I can touch them. _There was a giant door who leaded to a balcony. She noticed the dresser and looked at herself_. I really need a bath._ Toadette opened the door next to the dresser, and she found the bathroom._ Finally… the bath is really big too…wait…Bowser is a pervert._ After preparing the bath and taking her cloth off,She plunged her body in the bath._ It's really good…_.The time passed, and someone knocked at the room's door. She heard someone walked in her room. She dried herself, putted a white dress on her, Toadette left the bathroom and Bowser was waiting, in the middle of the room.

"Miss Alice…"Bowser blushes. "Sorry, I didn't think you were going to bed."

"No, I change myself because, my cloth were dirty." Toadette said

"Okay."Bowser took Toadette cloth. "Your diner is on your bed. If you excuse me, Miss" Bowser walked toward the door.

"Wait, Bowser!" Toadette yelled. Bowser suddenly stopped. "Can you explain to me what happen here?"

"Okay."Bowser sited in the chair near the fireplace. Toadette sat on the chair in front of him.

"Two days after the attack of Toad Town, our new king arrived."  
_Wait, two days, does that mean, I collapsed two days.  
_"He was alone, so I was thinking that it would be easy to defeat him, but he used a strange stone and all my minions were under his control."

"He used a star piece!" Toadette cut him.

"Star piece?" Bowser asked.

"Look at my staff, it's the Star Rod, but the star is broken. I have to find the five pieces, for restoring his power."Toadette explained.

"I see, that why he have so much power."Bowser said.

"Bowser, you have to help me."Toadette implored

"…I can't." Bowser responded

"Why?"

"Because, after my minions were under his control, he cast a spell on me, and now I have to obey every order."Bowser explained

"So, stop obeying order" Toadette said

"Order refused" Bowser immediately responded.

"Help me for taking the star piece from him."Toadette ordered

"Order refused" Bower repeated.

"Why?" Toadette asked

"I cannot follow orders, which are against my king."Bowser responded

"Okay, do you know where Princess Peach is?" Toadette asked

"I don't know."Bowser responded.

"Never mind, what under your bandage? Toadette finally asked.

Bowser didn't responded, Toadette took off one of his bandage. She gasped.

"Rope marks!?" She stared at Bowser._ What going on? Wait, so he has rope mark on his two arms, but the chest._ Toadette moved her hand toward his chest, but Bowser took her hand.

"Don't touch it! Bowser started to cry. "When the king is bored, he tortured me, and I can't do anything, he just orders me. He orders me, to ask him to torture me. He orders me, to tell him, that I want more torture, even if I can't take anymore."Bowser's mental was broken, Toadette grabbed his head, with her two arm, and embraced him.  
"I haven't eaten, since my king arrived, just piece of bread, and at night…I prefer to not talk about it."

"Please, calm down."Toadette consoled caressed slowly his head

"You are warmly just like Peach." Bowser murmured. He closed his eyes, and continued to cry on Toadette's chest.

_Princess Peach embraced Bowser? _After Bowser was calm, Toadette ordered him to eat with her, she tried to heal his wounds with her magic. When the diner was finish, Bowser took it, with her dirty cloth, grabbed the door and turned to face Toadette.

"Thank you Miss Alice" Bowser said

"You can call me Alice, and don't worry, when I will have the star piece of you king, your will be free."Toadette reassured him. Bowser smile and left the room.

Toadette went to bed. She wrapped herself in the bed, looked at the stars  
_Maybe Bowser is not so nasty..._

**It's done, I hope you enjoy, and if you want an idea of the Star Rod, it's like the Star Rode of Mario Party 8.  
I would like people to encourage my best friend Yunaeris, because like me she just a beginner and it would be very king to encourage her.  
Thank you! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 of my story, enjoys!**

Toadette opened her eyes and realizes, she was in Toad Town sitting next to her friend Toad.

"Are you okay?" Toad asked, taking Toadette's hand.

"Yeah I'm fine."Toadette looked at her hand, she was no longer human_. It was just a dream?_

"I'm sorry Toadette, I'm must go to Peach's castle."Toad said.

"Wait, Toad!" Toadette yelled

"Don't worry about me, everything will be 'll see each other again. Good bye…

Alice." Toad disappeared.

Toadette run after him. _Toad, don't leave me alone. TOAD!_

* * *

"TOAD!" Toadette yelled when she woke up. Toadette looked around, she was in Bowser's castle._ It was just a dream. Toad…I hope your okay._ Toadette's thought were cut, when someone knock at her door.

"Break first, Miss Alice."A voice said behind the door.

"It's open."Toadette responded.

Bowser opened the doorand putted the plateau filled with food on her bed.

"Thank you, Bowser. How are you today?" Toadette asked, starting to eat her croissant with some tea.

"Thank to you, I'm better than yesterday. Here your cloth, I washed them." Bowser putted her cloth on the bed. The mud was gone, and the smell…

"Peach… It's because of her, right?" Toadette asked

Bowser blushed "N..N..NO!"Toadette laughed.

"You really love Princess Peach."Toadette said

"Yeah…but Mario always came to save her."Bowser sighed.

"Well, I think Princess Peach want him, to save her from the evil Bowser." Toadette said

"Oh…yeah…sure." Bowser said nervously, and he forced a laughter.

_What a strange reaction, He should be mad or sad, but no, nothing like that.  
_"Is something wrong?" Toadette asked

"No nothing, anyway the king want to meet you, here you dress. See you soon." Bowser putted the dress, and left the room.

_That was weird._ Toadette looked at her dress. The dress was like peach's dress, but Toadette's dress was yellow, with a beautiful pink jewel on the top, a letter was attached to the dress. She took it and started reading.

"I invite you to join me to diner,this dress should highlight your beautiful pink eyes.  
The king"

_It can be a good opportunity to take the star piece from him. But I'm alone, and he have a army, even if I get the star piece, I need time to cast a spell and it's impossible to cast a spell when you are under attack. Bowser can't help me…Wait maybe there a way he can help me. I hope it will work, but I got nothing else._ Toadette passed all the morning for a good strategy. When it was near diner time, she putted the dress that the king send to her and waited in her room. Bowser opened her door.

"Alice, its ti…"Bowser was shocked.

"Are you okay? Toadette asked

"Your beautiful Alice, but Peach is even more beautiful." Bowser responded.

"Thank. Why the king want to see me?" Toadette asked

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you, and you know why."Bowser said

"Okay, well let's get going."Toadette walked toward the door.

Bowser guided Toadette to the room where the meal will take places._ This castle is like peach's castle, it's a labyrinth it took me one week,to learn the map of Peach's castle. _Bowser stopped in front a giant door, opened it and invited Toadette to enter. She walked in, and Bowser followed her and closed the door. Toadette examined the room. She was in the throne room, a large table was in front of the throne, with only two chairs._A big table only for two persons?_ One of the chairs was wider than the other._ Must be the king chair._ Bowser went to the smaller chair and invited her to sit. Toadette went to chair and sit. She waited a little time and finally the door opened, and the first thing that Toadette noticed was the fact, that the king had the star piece attached to his necklace. He walked toward Toadette and took her hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you Miss Alice, I'm the king, but you can call me Midbus." The pig said

"Nice to meet you too" Toadette forced a smile, even if she was disgusted by what she had in front of her. He looked at Bowser.

"Bowser I hope you treat her well, or you know what will happen." Midbus said with a big smile.

"Don't worry, Bowser took good care of me" Toadette immediately responded.

The king sat or his chair next to Toadette, and suddenly koopas and goombas came out of nowhere and bring food, putted them on the table, and vanished. Only Bowser remained, behind Toadette chair._ Midbus want Bowser to suffer, because he haven't eat for about two days, well that maybe what Midbus think. Bowser is lucky, that I order him to eat with me last night. _Midbus started to eat, the way he was eating make Toadette sick._ He eats like a pig…wait he is a pig, and eating like that next to me,I'm not hungry__anymore._ Toadette forced herself to eat. When the meal was finished, Midbus snapped his fingers, and koopas and goombas took the food away. The king got up and invited Toadette to take his hand. She took it, and they went in front of the throne. Bowser followed Toadette, staying behind her._ Its look like Midbus asked Bowser to block me if I try to escape._

"If I invited you Miss Alice, It's to discuss."Midbus said.  
Toadettehad a bad feeling about this.  
"It's since the attack of the mushroom kingdom, it's really difficult to find beautiful ladies like you. So…"

Midbus took out a box and opened it, a little ring was inside with on it, a big diamond.

"We'll you become my queen?" Midbus asked. Koopas and goombas were all looking at them.

_What! I'm not Princess Peach, and plus why I would like to marry him, now I know how Princess peach fells when she is with Bowser. Well he hasn't kidnapped me but… No no no no and NO…wait I got a idea._

_"_You're ring is really beautiful but, I prefer your necklace." Toadette said with a smile.

"You mean my sta…my jewel."Midbus asked.

"It's so beautiful, please my king, can I have it?" Toadette asked.

"Well…this jewel is really important to me." Midbus responded.

"Okay, I see…"_I have to find something…I think he can't resist to that offer._"If you give me your jewel, I will reward you with a kiss." Toadette smiled.

Midbus blushed "Really?!...Okay you can have it!" Midbus took off the star piece of his necklace, and gave it to Toadette.

"Thank you so much my king. Now, close your eyes, please." Toadette asked.

Midbus closed his eyes. Toadette quickly grabbed the star rod, she have hide in her dress, putted the star piece inside the circle, and turned to face Bowser.

"Bowser, punch me" Toadette ordered

Bowser immediately executed the order, Toadette dodged his punch, and Midbus received it in his face. The pig crashed, in the wall behind him.

"Bowser stop!" Toadette ordered

Bowser immediately stopped._ Just like I thought he can't attack the king, but he can hit him if I fine the good order._

"What are you doing, Alice?"Bowser asked.

"You can't hit him but I just have to find an order to dodge that."Toadette responded.

"I see, but about them." Bowser pointed all the goombas and koopas ready to attack.

"Bowser protects the star piece."Toadette ordered

Bowser putted himself in front of Toadette. _Now I need to focus, I have to break bowser's curse, and his minion's curse._ Toadette started to charge her energy. Goombas and Koopas attack, even if they were an army they were no match for Bowser, he burned them, smashed them, and even if they tried to order him to stop, it was too late, only Toadette could stop him. The only problem was the fact that Bowser was tired, and his goombas and koopas keep coming. Bowser was out of breath.

"Bowser, I need more time. You can do it."Toadette encouraged him.

Bowser stayed strong and continues to fight. Finally Toadette have enough energy, she raised the star rod and a wave of energy escaped the star rod. The battle was finally over, Bowser was relieved. All minions were looking at each other.

"King Bowser, what happen here" One of his minions asked

"It's a long story, but now we need to take care of him" Bowser pointed Midbus, who have finally regain conscious.

Midbus looked at Bowser and his minions, and he forced a laughter.

"Bowser, you know I was just doing this for fun."Midbus said

"Me too, I need some fun. Take him to the jail! I will come to you in no time."Bowser ordered, and Midbus disappeared with all the minions. Bowser walked toward Toadette who had sat on the throne.

"Thank for your help, Alice" Bowser took Toadette's hand, and kissed it.

"No problem, now I have one star piece, I need to find the rest."Toadette said

"I'm sure Midbus knows something about that, I will question him." Bowser said

"Question or force him to say it?"Toadette asked, Bowser laugh and Toadette joined him.  
"If you excuse me, I need to return to my room, this dress is getting on my nerve."

Toadette returned to her room, took off her dress, and took a long bath, after that she putted her original cloth. Someone knock at the door.

"It's open."Toadette yelled. Bowser opened the door.

"Good news, Midbus tells me the location of one of the star piece."Bowser said.

"Really. Where is she?"Toadette asked.

"Yoshi's island" Bowser responded.

"Okay, but how can I go to yoshi's island from here?" Toadette asked.

"We can take my ship, and we will be there in no time."Bowser responded.

"We?" Toadette asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming with you. You help me, so I'm going to help you in returned, and plus, I'm sure Peach is in danger, and I'm going to save her, before Mario." Bowser laughed.

"Thank Bowser, I guess alone it would be very hard." Toadette said

Bowser and Toadette shook hands, to seal their partnership.

**I hope you enjoy this, please review. I know Midbus didn't fight, but he received a punch from Bowser, in the face. I think that it's normal,he's unconscious after that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here chapter 4, Thank for your patience.**

Toadette started to prepare herself to today's trip._ It's the first time, I going to take a ship. I'm excited. _Someone knocked at the door.

"Miss Alice, are you ready?" said the voice behind  
Toadette opened the door, and a koopa was behind it.  
"King Bowser is waiting for you, if you please follow me."

Toadette follow the koopa. They arrived outside, a giant ship was there. _It's really big, the ship looks like Bowser, he really love himself._

"Hey Alice!" yelled Bowser  
Toadette walked next to him  
"Are you ready?"

"Yeah! How much time do we have to go to Yoshi's island?" asked Toadette

"I will say two hours." responded Bowser

"It's going to be really long." said Toadette

"Don't worry, I know what to do. Please close your eyes." said Bowse

Toadette closed her eyes, Bowser took her hand, and guided her on the ship. She sensed herself flying when the ship took off. Bowser continue to guided her, he suddenly stopped, and released her hand.

"Now, open your eyes." said Bowser

Toadette opened her eyes, and find herself on the front of the ship. She started to run around the place. _It's awesome, it's like I can touch the sky. Bowser's castle is really small from here._ Toadette run to the bow, opened her arms to embraced the wind. Bowser sat down, and watched Toadette, he smiled. Toadette run toward him, and sat down in front of him.

"It's your first trip?" asked Bowser

"Yeah, I never take a ship before that." responded Toadette  
Toadette took Bowser's right hand, and he blushed.  
"What do you plan during the trip?"

Bowser stood up.  
"First take off your star rod."  
Toadette obeyed and took it off.  
"You have to train yourself!"

"Train, for what?" asked Toadette

"I sense you have a strong magic, but you have to learn how to cast fast magic. If thing turn bad, you have to know how to defend yourself, I will not be always there to protect you."  
Toadette nodded.  
"Now concentrate yourself."  
Toadette started to concentrate, suddenly a fire ball appeared, she hit the fire ball with the star rod, and threw it toward Bowser. He stopped the fire ball with only one hand.  
"Not bad, the first piece of the star rod allow you to control fire, if you find the other pieces, you will be able to control the others element."  
Toadette looked at the Star rod.  
"Come on Alice, the training is not finish."

The training continued, more Toadette cast fire ball, more they were strongest. At the end of the training, they sat down next to each other.

"Not bad. Bring something to drink!" ordered Bowser, and a koopa arrived with drinks.  
"30 minutes left"

_30 minutes, maybe I can learn to know Bowser, in this short time.  
"_Bowser, can I ask you a question?"  
Bowser nodded.  
"Why do you kidnap Princess Peach?"

"Because I want her to marry me." responded Bowser

"No, I mean. If you love her, why do you kidnap her instead of going to see her?" asked again Toadette.

Bowser didn't responded, he looked and the sky, and sighed.

"It's a long story, do you want to hear it?" asked Bowser  
Toadette nodded.  
"The war between the dark land and the Mushroom kingdom, start a long time ago. It's my father who starts the war, for him the Mushroom kingdom was nothing but a territory to conquer. Years and years passed and he never conquers it."

"Why?" asked Toadette

"I don't know, but one day Peach's father invited my father to a negotiation. He wanted the war to stopped, my father accepted, and to be sure that the negotiation will be safe, he took place near a lake,on the border of both countries. My father brings me with him, but the negotiation was boring, so I decided to go played in the forest, and I found her."

"You found Princess Peach." said Toadette

"Yes, she was in a middle of a flower's field, she was picking flowers. I was watching her, when she noticed me, Peach wasn't scare of me, she smiled, she walked toward me, and asked me to play with her, we played together, we talked together, everything was perfect, and I made a crown of flower for her."

"I still don't get it." said Toadette

"Well…We heard noises coming from the place where my father and Peach's father were. We decided to check on them, when we arrived Peach's father was dead… My father killed him, he was covered of his blood."  
_I heard about that story from Toadsworth, but Bowser's father died too.  
"_After that, my father saw Peach and run toward her, and I I I…killed him_!"_

"You killed your own father, but how?!" interrupted Toadette

"When he run toward Peach, I saw the sword of Peach's father, I took the sword, and I pierced my father's chest with it, my father collapse on the floor, his blood was on my hands, when I saw look, he hate me, he was mad at me… I kill him, because I wanted to protect Peach, because I love her, but after that, when I looked at her, she was scared of me, I tried to touch her, and she screamed. She said that she didn't want to see me anymore, she took of her crown of flower, and threw it on me. Peach run toward two guards who took her away from here, she left me alone with two dead body. Kamek arrived, and took me back to the castle, after that I learn how to rule my kingdom, with no parent just on my own."  
Bowser remained silent.

"That is why, you kidnap Peach, because your father killed Princess Peach's father. Well… it's true, that I will never want to see my father's killer again." admitted Toadette.  
Toadette took Bowser's hand, and comforted him  
"It's not your fault. I'm sure Princess Peach will forgive you, one day."  
_I never thought that Bowser's past will be so sad. He play the bad guy, but he have a big heart inside this wide appearance._

Bowser looked at Toadette, and smiled

"Thank you Alice, You are different. You accept to help me, you're comforting me. You are really nice." said Bowser

"Well… I think it's normal to comfort someone, when he is sad." said Toadette

"Now tell me about yourself." asked Bowser.

"Well… it's hard to explain" said Toadette  
_What should I do? I don't want to lie to him, after what he said to me, but I can't tell him. I'm really sorry Bowser.  
_"I can't remember"

"You can't remember?"Bowser asked

"Well I remember everything, about you, Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, everything what happen in the Mushroom kingdom, but I can't remember my own past." Said Toadette

"That a strange amnesia, so 'Alice' is your real name?" asked Bowser

"It's my true name, it's the only thing I remember." responded Toadette

"It's hard to don't remember is own past, I'm sorry, but I can't help you for that." said Bowser

"Don't worry, my past will come back, and if I remember something I will tell you."Toadette smiled.

"Maybe you lost your memories, because you had a difficult past." said Bowser

"I don't think so, because even if I had a difficult I will try to remember it, so it will be more difficult to accept those memories." said Toadette

"Well… no one know." said Bowser

Toadette and Bowser looked at each other, and smiled. _I never thought, I will discuss with him like if we were friend for a long time._

"I think, we arrive to yoshi's island!" Yelled one of Bowser's guards.

"What do mean by 'you think'?!" asked Bowser

"Well… just take a look!" responded the guard

Toadette and Bowser stood up and looked at the island, when they saw it they were petrified.  
_Is it really yoshi's island? It's hard to recognize it. The island is devastated. There is no trees, no mountains. Nothing! Just a volcano with a castle on the top of it._

**Hope you enjoy! If you want to know why I updated, only now please, check out, my new story that I posted Monday. Please review.  
I hope you will understand Bowser's past. Maybe this chapter is not fascinating, but for me it's a important chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here chapter 5.**

Toadette continue to looked at the island. _It's horrible. Who could do this? _

"The castle is on the top of the volcano…" said Bowser

"Are we going to climb the volcano, because I think, it will be very hard." asked Toadette

"Don't worry Alice, we're going to use my clown helicopter." responded Bowser

"But if the castle is equip with weapons, how are we going to approach it?" asked Toadette

"My ship will distract them while we are going to invade them." responded Bowser

"Okay and if we arrive to invade them, what will happen next?" asked Toadette

"We'll see when we arrive." responded Bowser

Bowser immediately grabbed Toadette's hand and they run to Bowser's helicopter, they jumped in, and they waited until the ship was attack. The ship shook violently.

"King Bowser we are under attack." yelled a guard

"Okay then let's go!" yelled Bowser

The helicopter took off. Toadette grabbed Bowser, because she was scared. Some flying platforms were attacking the ship. They arrived to dodge them, and they settled on one of the castle's balcony.

"Okay now we need to hurry." said Bowser

They entered the castle, and run in the corridor, in the direction of the throne defeating some guard in the way. Toadette on the way noticed a strange statue.

"Who's that?" asked Toadette

"Must be the king…Hey it's Fawful!" yelled Bowser

"Fawful… You know him?" asked Toadette

"It's a long story, and we don't have time." responded Bowser  
"More guard arrive we need an army to stop them, and I don't think my minions will come."

"Do you think they are yoshis here?" asked Toadette

"Yes I think… Why?" asked Bowser

"Well if we find them, they will help us…Maybe" responded Toadette

"Maybe?" asked Bowser

"Well I think you already know the answer." responded Toadette, staring at Bowser

"Oh I get it. Don't worry I'm sure they will help us. If they don't we just have to let them stay in this castle forever." said Bowser

"You… have a good way to make friends or allies." said Toadette

Bowser and Toadette started to looked for the jail. The castle was full of traps, one wrong move, and you will have to know how to swim in lava. It was hard for them to find the jail with guard who always follow you. Finally, Toadette heard people yelling for help. She took Bowser's hand and run in the direction of the voices. They arrived in front of a giant cell with a lot of yoshis inside it.

"Finally people have come…" the Yoshi noticed Bowser  
"I knew you were behind everything Bowser."

"Hell NO! I'm here to help." said Bowser

"Why someone like you want to help us?" asked the Yoshi

"Please everyone calm…."

"And you always eat all of our cookies." The Yoshi interrupted Toadette.

"Wait…What?" asked Toadette  
"You are mad at him only for that."

"Yes!" yelled all the Yoshis

"We just need your help for distract the guards." said Toadette

_"_No!" yelled all the Yoshis

_Okay…Yoshi's cookies are the best, but be angry just for that.  
_

"Those stupid Yoshis are getting on my nerve, I'm going to the throne room. Good luck for convince them to help us." said Bowser

"Wait I think there is a good way to convince them." said Toadette

"Really?" asked Bowser

"Apologize to them" said Toadette

"NO!" yelled Bowser

"Bowser we don't have time!" yelled Toadette

"I…I…I…sorry." murmured Bowser

"What did you say?" asked Toadette

"I'm sorry! Happy now!" yelled Bowser

The Yoshis discussed between them, and they finally turned to face Toadette and Bowser.

"We want more than apologizes, we want…"

"You have your apologize be happy with this, or you can considered yourself dead!"

Bowser immediately opened the cell's door, and point to all Yoshi's the direction of the exit. They all run in the corridor, and didn't said a thing. He turned to face Toadette.

"Don't tell anyone about this!" yelled Bowser

"About what?" asked Toadette

Bowser didn't respond, and walked away. Toadette follow him, with the distraction of the Yoshis, they easily arrived to the throne room. The throne room was empty. Toadette looked everywhere and find the star piece.

"Bowser help me to get the star piece"

The star piece was on the top of the throne, with Bowser help she grabbed it and placed it on the star rod. _It was easy, but where is Fawful?_ They walked away, and suddenly they feel themselves falling. Bowser immediately grabbed the first thing he have, and grabbed Toadette's hand. It was a trap, a giant hole has opened below them feet and lava was down of the trap, if they fall, its finish. They noticed a flying platform and heard someone laughed.

"It was really easy!" said the man on the flying

"Fawful!" yelled Bowser

"Hello Bowser, looks like this stupid Midbus lose again." said Fawful

"Stop using traps and fight!" yelled Bowser

"No…I don't like fighting, I prefer let all my traps, or my minions do the work. Now let see, how long you can hold like this?" Fawful laughed

_I have to find something Bowser won't be able to hold us forever._ Suddenly she heard a voice, she looked at the star Rod._ The star rod is talking to me…_

"Bowser release me!Yelled Toadette

"What! Are you insane?" asked Bowser

"Please you have to believe me." Said Toadette

"No you're going to die" said Bowser

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Implored Toadette

"No, I don't want you to die!" yelled Bowser

"Looks like the girl want to end her life." said Fawful

"Then if you don't…" Toadette throw a fire ball toward Bowser.

Bowser release Toadette's hand and he saw her falling. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to see her dying, but he heard anything. No scream of pain, nothing. He decided to open his eyes and saw Toadette flying in the air.

"Alice…but…how?" asked Bowser

"My new element is the wind." responded Toadette

Toadette flew toward Fawful, who was surprised to saw her alive. She concentrated herself, and a giant column of lava appeared behind her. She threw it toward Fawful, and saw him burned. After that, Toadette help Bowser. Bowser embraced her.

"I thought you were dead." said Bowser

"I'm sorry if I scare you." said Toadette

"Don't do that again!" yelled Bowser

The castle starts to trembled.

"What's happening?" asked Toadette

"The volcano have awake we need to get out of here." responded Bowser

Bowser grabbed Toadette's hand, and they run to Bowser's helicopter location. They run as fast as they could. Toadette decided to use her new power for make them flew. They dodged some columns of lava in the way, but they arrived to Bowser's helicopter and took off. Toadette looked at the castle ten seconds after they left, the castle exploded. Toadette looked at the island and saw all Yoshis walk down the volcano. _I'm glad they made it. _They finally arrived to Bowser's ship. The ship received some damages, but Bowser's army has repaired it. Some guards indicated where Bowser could settle his helicopter.

"King Bowser, are you okay?" asked one of the guards

"Yeah, we find the second piece of the star rod." Responded Bowser

"What's the next direction?" asked one of the guards

"Well… I think we should go to Peach's castle." responded Bowser

The guards left, leaving Toadette and Bowser alone.

"Why Peach's castle?" asked Toadette

"Because you throw lava on Fawful." responded Bowser

"You're still mad at me." said Toadette

Bowser didn't respond, and just stared at Toadette.

"I'm sorry, for throwing a fire ball on your face and I asking you to apologize to all Yoshis. Did I forget something?" asked Toadette

"Yes, asking me to let you fall in lava when I was thinking you will die." responded Bowser

"I'm sorry Bowser." said Toadette

Bowser took Toadette's hand

"I don't want you to die. I don't want someone close to me die."murmured Bowser

"Bowser…" murmured Toadette

"King Bowser! Miss Alice!" yelled a guard

"What?!" yelled Bowser

"There is a lot of Yoshis asking to come with us, what do you think?" asked the guard

"Look if I care." responded Bowser

"Bowser you can't leave them on this destroy island." Said Toadette

"Yes I can" said Bowser

"You know, they can prepare you a lot of cookies, if you accept." Said

"All Yoshis on the ship, now!" yelled Bowser

Bowser left Toadette, and she found herself alone, she looked at her hand.  
_It's strange, when he was holding my hand it was really warm._

**Hope you enjoy. Please review. Thanks ED-boi and Yunaeris for all your reviews.**


End file.
